


His Father's Son

by CLNhembrador



Category: PDx101 - Fandom, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Jinhyuk is nervous, M/M, Meet the Family, Tension, Woosatan, Wooseok is mysterious, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLNhembrador/pseuds/CLNhembrador
Summary: Jinhyuk's first meeting with Wooseok's dad wasn't how he imagined it to be.





	His Father's Son

To say that Jinhyuk is nervous is an understatement. He is petrified, although it didn’t feel this bad when Wooseok asked him about it. Wooseok brought it up three days ago when they were having breakfast in Jinhyuk’s apartment. 

“So…I want you to meet my dad” Wooseok starts which makes Jinhyuk completely drop his fork, the former wincing. Jinhyuk coughs ang picks it up, pretending as if he wasn’t shocked at all. The younger continues, “He’s in town and he says that he wants to see who finally stole my heart.”

Wooseok looks at him with his big doe eyes, full of hope and eagerness…How could Jinhyuk say no? And of course, he couldn’t say no. This was a big step in their relationship and he hasn’t met anyone in Wooseok’s family since they started dating. Wooseok barely even mentions his parents in any of their conversations and tries to dodge most of his questions regarding his family. He’s always met with vague answers and incomplete storylines. 

Whereas most of Jinhyuk’s family had already met Wooseok. Jinhyuk had brought his boyfriend to all of their family gatherings since they hit their 1st year anniversary, knowing full well that this boy was going to be the one he really wanted his parents to meet. And now that Wooseok wanted him to be able to be acquainted with his father after 5 years of dating, meant a lot.

“Sure?” Jinhyuk answers, seeing his boyfriend’s eyes light up. “Good! Let’s meet him this Saturday! It’s the only time he’s free in a while and I also really want to see him again!” Wooseok happily says, digging into his pancakes once again which makes Jinhyuk melt with how adorable he is when he’s happy.

But now that they were walking around town, Jinhyuk totally thinks that this was a mistake. With his hand being tugged by his small boyfriend towards their destination, he can’t help but wonder what Wooseok’s dad would be like.

All he knows is that Wooseok doesn’t see him very often but they do try to make an effort to call each other when they can. The man was into business and was pretty loaded, judging by how expensive the gifts he sends whenever it was his son’s birthday. Wooseok also admires him a lot since he raised Wooseok all by himself.

The couple crosses the road and Jinhyuk looks around confused. He knows this path and he’s pretty sure that this has to be the wrong way. Why were they going to the cemetery?

“Uhm babe?” Jinhyuk says, pulling on his boyfriend’s arm to stop him.

“Yeah?”

“I’m just wondering…” he starts, “Are we on our way to the cemetery?” 

“Mhm” Wooseok answers, startling him a bit. “Dad said to meet us there, he says it’s easier.”

Okay.

Wooseok didn’t see the strange look that he gave him as he just trudged along towards their destination with his very perplexed Jinhyuk following behind him. Either Wooseok’s father was currently visiting a relative’s resting place or he just wanted to scare his son’s boyfriend, Jinhyuk thinks to himself. As he was trying very hard to understand why they were meeting there. 

“Hurry!” Wooseok snaps him out of his reverie and he sees that they were already at the gates. He goes after his boyfriend who weaves his way through tombstone after tombstone until they reach a mausoleum. 

A very overwhelmingly big grey mausoleum that was surrounded by trees that mimicked claws, framing the building perfectly. They were greeted by four grecian pillars upfront with a towering statue of the grim reaper sitting comfortably by the side of the double doors that had _Freedom or Death_ engraved on it. Brown and orange leaves surrounded the ground, crunching every time they take a step. 

The taller looks down at his boyfriend who was smiling from ear to ear whilst looking at the place. Jinhyuk would’ve found it endearing if it weren’t for the setting they were currently in. 

“Let’s go in! He’s probably already there!” Wooseok says, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. To meet someone inside a graveyard like it was a coffee shop.

They push open the doors, making dust fly all over causing Jinhyuk to sneeze a little. His eyes adjusting to the darkness. The inside was grey as well, slightly illuminated by the sunlight peeking through the dirty windows. There were no coffins inside, nor there was a columbarium in place. It was just a bare room with a stone table in the middle. 

“Dad?” The taller hears Wooseok say, realising that no one was inside. He hears his boyfriend call again. 

“Uhm…Wooseokie. There’s no one here?” he tells his boyfriend. Wooseok ignores him as he knocks on the table’s surface, “Dad, I know you’re in here!” Jinhyuk just stands there, trying to comprehend the situation in front of him.

But nothing could prepare him for what happens next.

A mix of blue and red flames bursts from the back and a giant man with a goat’s head steps out from it. The taller has read a lot about creatures like this from his mythology books so he was familiar with what it was, Beezlebub. The world seemed to stop as it’s glowing red eyes, stares directly into Jinhyuk and he screams. He falls on the floor and scrambles back, calling for his boyfriend so they could flea.

Wooseok just stands there, an unimpressed look gracing his face as he nears the creature. 

“Wooseokie, let’s go!” Jinhyuk yells, deciding to run towards his boyfriend and tugging at his arm to pull him away from the scene. Wooseok doesn’t budge, elbowing the other’s chest hard.

“This isn’t funny dad.” Wooseok says.

_Dad._

Dad?

The creatures laughs and it was quickly engulfed by fire once again albeit quickly and it turns into a man that stood at 6 feet and 2 inches, all dressed in a navy blue suit. His hair was styled up and he had glasses perched atop his nose. He had ashy white skin and was very unfairly attractive. His eyes were very much like Wooseok except they were red like rubies. The man smiles, showing his long and sharp canines, and opens his arms wide.

“Seokie!” he greets, with Wooseok running towards him in a hug. 

“Dad!” the smaller chuckles, eyes turning into slits as he buries his face in his father’s chest. “Oh!” he remembers, “Dad, this is Jinhyuk…my boyfriend.” The man, Wooseok’s dad, turns his attention to the horrified looking tall boy standing 2 meters away from them.

This has to be a dream, Jinhyuk thinks as he watched the scene in front of him unfold but he was reminded that it wasn’t when Wooseok clears his throat at gestures for him to move forward. He takes a deep breath and holds his right hand up. “Hello sir. My name is Lee Jinhyuk” he says, bowing his head a little and acting as if all of that didn’t happen which impressed the other two immensely. 

“Satan” the man says, taking Jinhyuk’s hand and shaking it firmly.

_Oh dear God…_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with Wooseok's "Woosatan" title because seeing him all evil is so cute to me. 
> 
> Btw
> 
> This is also me, trying to get over the fact that they got separated.


End file.
